Tea and Conversation
by disneylover115
Summary: one night Rapunzel awakens from a nightmare and is afraid to return to sleep. Eugene also reveals a nightmare from his past. Can a cup of chamomile tea help them forget their dreams?


Disclaimer: Any use of the title, dialogue, and plot is strictly prohibited. The story Eugene tells in this fanfic comes from the author's imagination and is in no way tied to the movie plot. Therefore, it is the author's property and any use of it is strictly prohibited. Tangled is owned by Disney.

* * *

Dawn's early light filtered in through the tower's open window. Shards of glass and hair were strewn about along with a dagger whose blade glinted in the morning sunlight.

Rapunzel glanced about the tower, trying to process what had occurred over the last few minutes. She remembered Eugene cutting her hair with a shard of glass and Gothel plunging to her death. She witnessed how Gothel had attempted to stab Eugene, and the realization that he could have died filled her with a feeling she had never felt toward anyone.

She ran to where Eugene lay and knelt beside him, cradling his head while observing his features. His skin was pale and one side of his vest was stained crimson with blood.

"No, no, no, Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed, watching as the bloodstain spread rapidly.

Eugene tried to speak, but a spasm of coughing overcame him. He looked up at the girl whose brows were furrowed in concern as she supported his head.

As he felt the life draining from his body, Eugene realized he was running out of time to declare the feelings he had for the princess. He wanted and needed to tell her how he felt before time ran out.

He was about to speak when Rapunzel's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Look at me…. Look at me, Eugene. Please don't go! Stay with me! Flower gleam and glow..."

"Rapunzel!" Eugene spluttered, looking at her through half-closed eyes.

"Let your power shine—" The princess continued singing, hoping the incantation would heal the man whom she loved. If only she had her magic hair which would be useful in this dire situation.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene's voice was strained as he spoke.

The princess paused and looked at him, her lip quivering. "Yes?"

Eugene took a deep breath before continuing. "Y-you were my new dream."

It took a moment for the words to register in Rapunzel's brain. She realized she had to tell Eugene how she felt before time ran out. A feeling of protectiveness washed over her and she held Eugene close, unable to imagine what would happen if he died.

Finally she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. She tried to keep her voice from shaking as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "And you were mine, Eugene."

Before Eugene could speak, his body went limp and his eyes closed, never to see her face or the daylight again.

* * *

Rapunzel sat bolt upright and glanced about her surroundings, trying to recall where she was. After a moment her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her chamber, and she remembered the dream that had woken her up. She vividly remembered Eugene lying on the floor with blood covering his vest, a pained expression on his features. Shuddering at the unpleasant memory, the princess wrapped the blankets tightly about her.

After a few minutes of contemplating, rapunzel donned her slippers and walked toward her bedside table. She could see Pascal dozing peacefully, oblivious to the world around him.

Pascal?" she whispered, and the chameleon opened one eye sleepily.

"Forgive me for waking you, but I had a nightmare," the princess explained.

The chameleon nodded sympathetically, a concerned look in his eyes Rapunzel couldn't ignore.

Rapunzel shuddered before responding to her friend's expression. Could she explain the nightmare without reliving a traumatic memory? Pascal had always been a good friend and listener; he would understand and comfort her as best as he could.

"Well," the princess began, "I dreamed I was back in the tower and Eugene died."

Pascal could sense the sadness in his friend's voice and placed a consoling hand on Rapunzel's arm.

"Thank you, Pascal. That makes me feel better," Rapunzel said, smiling at her friend.

The princess exited the chamber and walked until she came to her parents' bedroom. She raised a hand and made as if to knock, but faltered and started having second thoughts about waking her parents.

Wouldn't they think it was a silly dream? What if they told her to go back to her room? Rapunzel remembered when Gothel would shoo her away whenever she had dreams in the tower and was afraid they'd react the same way. But when the princess had told the monarchs about where she had lived and about how Eugene found her, they had sat in reverence and listened. She knew the king and queen would be able to give her the comfort she needed.

After a few minutes she quietly opened the door and entered the dark room. In the center of the room was a large bed where the king and queen slept peacefully, their expressions content.

* * *

The queen awoke to someone shaking her shoulder and turned toward her husband. Frederic, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" The king sat up and looked toward his wife.

"You were shaking my shoulder just now. Is everything all right?"

"I wasn't the one who woke you, love."

"Then who—" She turned to where her daughter sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rapunzel?" the queen pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. "What's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare," the princess explained, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"About what?" the queen queried, wiping the tears coursing down her daughter's cheeks.

"I-I dreamed I lost Eugene."

"You don't have to worry, Rapunzel." The king wrapped a protective arm about his daughter. "Gothel's dead and can't hurt him or you anymore. I've doubled security to make sure no one can hurt either of you. I know you love him, and as your father I will do everything I can to ensure his safety as well as yours."

Suddenly a knock on the door sounded.

"I'll get it." The king stood up and opened the door to find Eugene in his nightshirt, an apologetic expression on his features.

"Good evening, Eugene," the king greeted.

"Good evening, your Majesty. I'm sorry to wake you, but I was—"

The king waved off Eugene's apology and led him into the chamber. "No need to apologize, dear boy. Rapunzel came to us because she had a nightmare."

"Eugene!" The princess smiled upon seeing her boyfriend and ran over to where he stood, pulling him into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the kitchen... What's wrong?" Eugene noticed Rapunzel's expression and became concerned.

"Can I tell you about my dream?"

"Of course. I'm guessing it wasn't a pleasant one?"

"it wasn't. I woke up shivering."

Eugene sat down and listened while Rapunzel related her dream. After she was finished, he cupped her chin in his hands and gently lifted her head so she looked into his eyes.

"It's all right," he said softly, "No one will hurt me. I'm not going to let that happen and I'm not losing you. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, Rapunzel. I'll be here for as long as time allows to protect and love you."

"really?"

"Yes. Besides, Gothel's dead and there's no way she can come back. If she does, give her a good whack with that frying pan of yours."

Rapunzel chuckled and smiled. "I will. Thank you for listening."

"I'm always here for you." He embraced her and took her hand. "I think a cup of chamomile tea will help you feel better. I was on my way to the kitchen to make some. Would you like a cup as well?"

The princess nodded.

Eugene stood up and rapunzel did likewise, bidding her parents good night before leaving the room.

"I wish you a pleasant night, your Majesties," Eugene told the monarchs as he bowed.

"Thank you, Eugene. We wish you a pleasant night as well. And," the king added, "thank you for helping Rapunzel."

"It was no trouble at all, sir. It hurts when I see her upset and I'll do anything I can to ensure she's happy."

"She definitely perked up when you came." The queen gave Eugene a warm smile.

"Yes, she did." Eugene turned and bowed before leaving the room. "Good night."

"Sleep well, Eugene," the king and queen chorused in unison.

Once Eugene had left, the queen turned to her husband. "Eugene's a good man."

"He certainly is. I'm glad Rapunzel found him. I'm glad she's happy."

"I'm glad we didn't arrange a marriage for her."

"I can't imagine how she'd react if we did that." The king settled into bed and his wife joined him. "She loves him, and I would rather have her be with Eugene than some snarky prince."

There was a pause before the king continued. "Speaking of love, I think Eugene and Rapunzel are bound to get married someday. I'm sure the proposal will be a beautiful one. I vividly remember how I proposed."

"You brought me a bouquet of roses and it was raining. You knelt down on the ground and asked if I would be your love for eternity."

"It was raining so much we both got soaked. It was worth it, though. Surely you can't get more romantic than that?"

"Nothing can compare to your proposal, Frederic. But the proposal won't be for a while, dear. Let them take things slowly. There's no rush for them to get married."

"I know, Arianna. I'm simply forseeing the future and think my prediction may come true."

* * *

In the kitchen Rapunzel and Eugene were by the fire, listening to the flames crackling in the hearth.

Rapunzel placed her cup on the table and turned to Eugene. "Thank you again for the tea and for helping me feel better."

"It's no trouble at all. I wanted to make sure you felt better after your dream. I had a frightening dream too." Eugene took Rapunzel's hand in his.

"when did you have it?"

"Back when I was in the orphanage."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" The princess had never heard Eugene relate any nightmares to her, but it was understandable why. They may have been dreams that scarred him or ones he didn't want to remember. Either way she felt reassured, knowing she wasn't the only one who had experienced a frightening nightmare.

Eugene gazed into the fire's ardent flames. "I had a dream where my father hurt me."

"Hurt you? How?"

"My father had a knife leveled at my chest. When I approached him, he turned on me and started saying certain things—" Here Eugene paused, feeling his throat constrict as he tried to hold back tears.

Rapunzel could tell by Eugene's face that this dream hadn't been a pleasant one. She could imagine a younger eugene crying and cowering in fear as his father made snide remarks about him. Hot anger rose within the princess who felt compelled to confront the man who had hurt eugene. Unfortunately she didn't know where Eugene's father lived or whether or not he was still alive. All she could do now was comfort Eugene and tell him everything was all right.

After a few minutes Eugene continued. "he told me I was nothing but a brat and that I would never amount to being more than a boy who wouldn't make it in the world. He also said taking care of me was a waste of time for him, and that no one would ever show me care or love because they wouldn't stand being around someone like me. Not only that, but he said I don't deserve to have anyone to care ffor. Then he came at me wwith his knife and stabbed me in the chest. When I awoke from that dream, I was afraid to return to sleep because I was scared I'd see him again." The tears fell from Eugene's eyes as he felt Rapunzel's arms pull him into a comforting embrace. "I had that dream again tonight. It's been years, but it suddenly came back and decided to haunt me."

"D-did it really happen?" the princess asked, looking into Eugene's eyes.

"All except for the stabbing. I ran away before he could hurt me. Eventually I found the orphanage and lived there ever since."

"I'm so sorry, Eugene." Rapunzel spoke in soothing tones as he wept. "It was only a dream. Everything's going to be all right.

"Maybe he was right. I'm not worthy for anyone's love or care."

"That's not true." Rapunzel wiped away his falling tears. "You know I love and care for you as much as you do for me. Don't believe what your father says is true because it's not. You're worth everything to me, Eugene, and I think you deserve all the love and care in the world."

Eugene's heart lifted upon hearing Rapunzel's reassuring words. He felt deep affection for the princess and realized she was right. No one had ever shown him love or cared for him like Rapunzel had. It was in that moment he realized she was truly one of a kind.

"thank you, Rapunzel. That means a lot."

Eugene noticed the princess's eyes were closing and looked down to see her head resting on his shoulder. He gently lifted her into his arms and began walking toward the hallway.

Once inside the princess's chamber, Eugene Placed Pascal in his bed where he fell asleep instantly. He then tucked Rapunzel in and drew the blankets to her chin.

Eugene made as if to leave, but Rapunzel's voice caused him to turn around.

"I love you, Eugene."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Eugene planted a soft kiss on Rapunzel's forehead before closing the door behind him.


End file.
